A Different Kind of Profiler
by childofaeolus
Summary: When murders beging to pop up aroud Quantico, the Doctor and Amy drop in to check things out, but how will the team react to these two strangers getting involved in the investigation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey! Um, I'm not sure why I'm doing this, I've tried I mean honestly tried to write a crossover in the past but I never had the drive. Guess I'm just one of those moody writers who can only write when they 'feel' like it. Anyways, this was originally about the 9****th**** doctor and the BAU, but I would have to get to know the 9****th**** doctor better. And of course I just love Matt Smith (you can miss David Tennant but you can't deny bow-ties are cool). Don't get me wrong the 10****th**** doctor was my favorite and chances are if this story is a success I'll write another like it with the 10****th****.**

**If you haven't seen Doctor who yet, a good Wikipedia search and a few episodes from season 5 because that's the season I imagine this taking place in (pre-Rory) couldn't hurt. Make sure you get in the know about these key words: TARDIS, Sonic Screwdriver, Time Lord, Amy Pond, Suspenders, Bow-Tie. **

**If you haven't seen Criminal Minds, just catch a few episodes from like season 4-6 couldn't hurt. I'll let you pick the season you want to imagine this taking place in.**

**If you haven't seen either? Why the heck are you reading this?**

**Thanks!**

_**PART 1: AN UNUSUAL CASE**_

"All I'm saying, is that if this weren't an important case I don't think Hotch would be calling us in at 3 a.m." Reid said pushing some hair out his face.

Derek Morgan grumbled discontentedly, "I think he gets some sort of sick pleasure in grabbing us out of our beds at night.

"I wasn't sleeping anyways," Reid mumbled. Morgan punched him on the arm.

"My man….."

"Not that kind of not sleeping."

JJ met them at the doors of the BAU, "Guys you need to come quick."

The three of them rushed up the meeting room where Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, and David Rossi were already waiting.

"So what's so important that I had to get dragged away from the late night showing of _Mongol_?" Prentiss asked.

JJ pressed a button on her remote and the image of seven dead bodies came on to the screen. All of them were dumped on the ground as if they didn't matter.

"This happened five miles away, two hours ago."

"What was the cause of death?" Rossi asked opening up his file.

"They all had their necks snapped, killed instantly."

Morgan shut his file and leaned back in his chair, "So? Organized, quick, looks like a paid job. Why are we being called in?"

Two more nearly identical scenes popped up, "This is the third, we have over 20 victims across all racial demographics and financial standings, no one is safe."

"I'm still not convinced that this is anything more than a professional job," Morgan said.

"This is why they need our help," JJ started, "Each crime left 1 witness, and they all say that the lights flashed off for only a moment and when they came back on everyone was dead."

* * *

><p>"So, why exactly are we going to America?" Amy asked.<p>

The TARDIS lurched back and forth once more before stabilizing. The Doctor pulled down the monitor to show an image of seven dead humans lying on the floor of someone's home.

"They're dead couldn't it just be a regular criminal?"

"No this place is giving of extreme levels of excess energy, nothing human could have caused it. And if something from another world is causing these people to die, it's my job to stop it."

The Doctor ran over to one side and pulled out a black wooden box. He began to pull out various cards and documents, "…C.I.A., Interpol, Scotland Yard!"

He handed Amy the sheet, "There you go, congratulations Amelia Pond, you now work for Scotland Yard."

There was a small piece of psychic paper where her picture would be.

"Wait, so if you have all of these identification papers already, why do you use psychic paper?"

"It's more fun, now come along Pond."

He opened up the TARDIS doors to a pair of elevator doors. Amy stuck her head out.

"And we're in an elevator why?"

"This elevator is under repair, no one will be coming in here for a while, besides this isn't England anymore, there's no place for Police Boxes."

* * *

><p>The team had just left for the parking lot when they were stopped by Section Chief Erin Strauss followed by two others.<p>

"Hello Agents, you're leaving for the case on the seven bodies I presume?"

"Yes, why?" Hotch answered.

"Luckily these two have been loaned to us by Scotland Yard."

"I'm sorry, why would Scotland Yard have heard about a crime committed in America only two hours ago?" Rossi asked.

"This one was of priority," the Doctor said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Priority how?" asked Morgan.

"Oh, just important, I mean seven dead is an awful lot of people," Amy replied.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "I've seen more."

They looked the man up and down, bow-tie, black leather boots, tweed jacket with elbow patches, like a professor. But he didn't appear to be over 25 or 26. The girl dressed in a black leather jacket, brown leather boots and a bright red scarf. The two didn't seem to go together nor did they appear to be affiliated with the justice system.

"Uh, who exactly are you?"Hotch asked.

"Oh, I'm Dr. John Smith and this is my partner Amelia Pond," the Doctor said extending his hand.

"Amy Pond," Amy corrected.

Hotch uneasily shook his hand, "I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and this is SSA's David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Reid."

"Oh good, another man of science," The Doctor said cheerily.

Reid rocked on his heels and looked away.

"So are you both proflilers?" Rossi asked.

"Just consider us experts," Amy said.

**So what'd ya think? This was just a tidbit to show the main style of the story, would you like it if I did a different story like this with the 9****th**** or 10****th**** Doctor? Let me know by reviewing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey! ****My other Doctor Who fic has got 3 or 4 chapters I can'****t remember which, and this one has only one , so I have decide to write a chapter 2. I think you all should know that I actually wing it when I write these, I just kind of sit down and write them as I go. I mean I've got a few lines that I pop into my head and I try to work them into the story. But this piece is actually very important…  
><strong> 

**SO PAY ATTENTION! I made a mistake a screwed up the explanation of the time frame with another story. Sorry. I actually wrote two of theses, and this one actually takes place post Wedding of River Song. Write in the middle of the four mini episodes: Good Night, Bad Night, The First Night, and The Last Night. If you haven't seen them, you should watch them, I mean they are hilarious. "Roooooory she's having an emotion!" You gotta see it, anyways, sorry for the mix up, this font affect what you've already read or anything, just re-think what you are about to read.**

"So, what kind of experts are you?" Rossi asked as he, the Doctor, Amy, and Reid drove along.

"Ummm, well my partner Amy is an expert in all things to do with personal affairs (humaney wumaney) and I'm an expert in everything else," the Doctor said sitting up a little straighter.

"You sound like Reid," Rossi chuckled.

Reid cleared his throat, "Should we go over the case?"

"Let's hear it," said Amy.

"No sign of forced entry or a struggle, the victims didn't appear to see their attacker."

"And you said their necks were snapped, correct?" asked the Doctor clasping his hands.

"Yeah, each and every one of them, quick and efficient."

"Morgan's right, this is starting to look like a professional job," Rossi commented.

"Well even if someone paid for those people to be killed, they would have to have a reason for wanting these people. I mean what have any of these people done to deserve this."

"None of them deserved this Amy, nobody does. They died in fear and in pain and far too quickly for them to know what was going on, nobody does."

"You speak from experience?" questioned Rossi.

"Well there was a few times when I die- never mind. In any case, to want to assert that level of fear on another person you would either be extremely upset or desperate. Maybe even greedy."

"Perhaps they felt nothing," Rossi began, "Maybe it was just a way of experimenting or carrying out a task or ritual."

"That's brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, but I find it hard to believe that a human could possibly kill seven other people in a matter of seconds," the Amy said.

"A team?" Reid suggested

"But a team of budding sociopaths," Reid said.

"Oh, sociopath, that's a fun word, I've been called it many a time," The Doctor smiled.

"Why would someone think that?" Reid asked nervously.

"Oh, I don't think mental conditions like that really apply to him," Amy said.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the local police station. It looked exceedingly dull from the outside, though they all could tell that there was a great deal of commotion going on inside.

"So, which way to the morgue?" Amy asked. Rossi pointed and headed over to a door on the side of the building.

"Ah, morgues, l remember being trapped in a morgue one time, the doctors thought I was dead."

"When did this happen?" Amy asked punching him on the arm.

"8th."

Reid and Rossi glanced at each other questionably.

The morgue had a greenish glow that spread over its white walls and black and white checkered tile floor, the bodies were covered with plastic sheets. A middle aged African American man in grey hospital scrubs stood in the back.

"No Ligature marks, not that they would be, strangely there was no actual struggle despite the youth of our last set of victims."

"How old were the others?" Rossi asked.

"The first group of victims were some senior citizens on a tour across America, the second were some people at a pottery class, mixed ages. It's this last group that puzzles me, none above 30 when the rest were usually in their mid-forties and above."

There was a strange look on the Doctor's face, he leaned over and whispered something in Amy's ear, she nodded.

"Could Miss Pond and I have a moment?" the Doctor asked clasping his hands.

Rossi and Reid thought back to Hotch's earlier warning:

"_Don't ever leave them alone, not ever, we don't know why there here but I'm guessing that since this has gone international it's important."_

"We're actually going to the latest Crime scene, and the rest of the team are on their way," Rossi began to say.

"Oh, that's fine, we'll find our way there," Amy reassured them.

"I just don't think we should have left them," Reid said.

Rossi didn't answer, his head was stile formulating a profile on the two.

Dr. Smith always standing slightly in front of Amy or behind her as if shielding her, and Amy always getting out from behind the shield when possible. When Dr. Smith first met the team he looked over each of them with a mixture of recognition and glee or pity. Almost as if they had met him before and he could predict their future. Amy kept a straight face but her open body language and un-sensitivity towards the impact of this case showed that she saw it as if it were some kind of novelty like someone on the first day of a new job.

Whatever it was, something was definitely not right with the two of them.

"Why did you leave them there?" Reid asked again.

"Because Police stations have security cameras, and because Hotch said to always keep an eye on them."

"But you can't just take security tapes."

"I believe that they put them in discs now, and the coroner has released them to us," Rossi sighed annoyed.

"Do coroners have the authority to just give you the tapes?"

"Of the morgue and surrounding hallways."

"Doctor, why did you want to stay here? This place gives me the creeps," Amy said.

"Oh Pond, I expected more from you, what do we know is always true in cases like these."

"That depends on what 'cases are these'."

The Doctor lifted up one body sheet to show an elderly woman, easily in late 60's. There was a purple-ish area on her skin where her neck was broken. The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over the spot and it vanished, then some of the wrinkles on her face began to deepen, her skin becoming transparent. A few strands of hair fell out of her head.

"Amy how old was this victim?" The Doctor asked.

Amy picked up the coroner's report off of the table, "Edith Jones, age 67."

"Now tell me, how old does she look?"

Amy marveled, "Ancient, 90's at least."

The Doctor ran over to the other side of the room and pulled off another sheet to reveal a younger man.

"He can only be 20 or 21, and yet…"

In a matter of moments the youthful face aged at least 60 years.

"Oh my god, what is this?"

"I've only seen it like this a few times before, the weeping angels."

"You can't be serious, I thought they all got sucked up and died?"

The Doctor began to pace, "That was only a percentage of them, significant, yes but not all of them."

"But if the Angels killed them they must still be at the crime scenes, we've got to get everybody out!" Amy insisted.

"Yes, yes, but first we have a small problem," the Doctor said.

"What?"

His eyes drifted up to the security cameras, "We're being watched."

**Yup, weeping angels, I'm sorry if they're overused but I have been waiting for the chance to write a story about them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey! This is a mini chapter like the one on my other story because I'm a bit short on time. I feel bad for not updating and even though I'm not in the writing mood I'm gonna buckle down and do this! Hope you like!**

The Doctor walked swiftly down the winding hallways with Amy chasing after him. The two soon found their way to the parking lot, and one out of work elevator. Raising his screwdriver to the control panel the doors spread open to a rather unhappy TARDIS. When they entered the TARDIS gave a loud groan.

"Yes dear, I know you don't like tiny spaces," the Doctor muttered flipping switches and pulling levers.

"I'm sorry, but what's so bad about a little security camera?" Amy asked.

"There was a red light, it started flashing the others left the room. It was deliberately recording us."

Amy leaned back against the railing, "But if you knew they were watching, why would you break down the perception filters?"

The Doctor laughed, "I had to make sure they were watching, If this really is the weeping Angels they are surrounded, think about the crime scenes, a garden, a pottery class, and we don't know what was going on at the third. And have you noticed that in the crime scene photos that statues were conspicuously missing from a garden and a pottery class. Now if I know the weeping Angels, and I do they won't wait so long to hunt again. The Angels are just touching people now, not flat out killing them, if there Angels are all at the third crime scene with everyone else, there are about to be a lot of old people dying of natural causes!"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, now I had to give them an object of evidence so that they'll trust me and let me help themselves!"

The TARDIS started to shake back and forth before coming to a rather shaky landing.

"Reid! What the Hell did you do?" shouted Morgan at the materializing blue box.

"What? I didn't do this!"

The team walked around it cautiously until one Dr. John Smith poked his head out.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, did I land on something important?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey! I'm sorry for the lack of updating, it's been a crazy week, but here I am after 5 hours of work and 2 hours of the world's greatest sci-fi show I'm ready! It may seem like I'm jumping into the 'hey I'm the doctor and I'm an alien' bit but you'll understand in a minute.**

**Part 3: Just Trust Me, I'm The Doctor**

"I know that the sight you may have just witnessed may be a bit shocking to the human mind but I encourage you all to stay calm," The Doctor said stepping out with Amy, "Now, if you could all exit the building in an orderly fashion, it would be much appreciated."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "O.k. 1, what the hell is that? 2, Who the hell are you? And 3, why should we leave?"

The Doctor rubbed his temples, "There happens to be some deadly assassins inside this residence, so I say again, can everybody leave!"

Just then, the doors swung shut behind them and the room went black.

"What happened to the lights?" Reid asked.

"Amy," the Doctor whispered, "I'm terribly sorry but we have to leave the TARDIS and head up stairs."

"What's a TARDIS?" Emily asked.

The lights came back on suddenly, and now there was a surprising lack of CSI and a TARDIS but now many stone Angels.

"How'd you do that," Hotch asked quickly.

"Nobody blink!" Amy said, "Don't stop looking at the statues, but not at their eyes."

"Why not?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Just listen to them," Rossi insisted, "They know what they're doing."

The rest of the B.A.U listened closely to what their older team member had to say, making sure not to look away from the statues, "Look at them, they just materialized in a blue phone box, and Doctor Smith is open, he's not being defensive at all, he genuinely believes what he's telling us."

"Thank you."

"But how did you do it?" Reid questioned.

"Look, you an' bowtie can discuss spacey wacey timey wimey later! Now we're trying to not die!"

The rest nodded slightly, "Who are you?" Hotch asked calmly, "You're obviously not just a Doctor John Smith."

The Doctor half grinned, "Clever bunch aren't you, I'm the Doctor."

Amy nudged the Doctor with her foot, "Let's move I don't want to have an Angel in my eye again."

"Yes indeed, I cannot let you die, I do believe that Rory would attempt to murder me if I let you die."

The group slowly made their way to the stairs and backed up. The Angels didn't move, but as soon as they rounded a corner they could hear the shuffling of footsteps coming after them.

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked.

"We're going to live, that's what we're going to do!" The Doctor assured them.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I'm The Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! Yeah this is overdue, but it's midterms week and I have to study. Sorry about the quality of the last two chapters, but I'm working my way up to some epic stuff.**

They all stood back towards the corner of the room. No Angels were in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan finally exclaimed.

The Doctor exhaled deeply, "Look, all of this is too big for your minds to handle so could we please all just try to keep calm, and listen to me."

"How do we know you're not behind this?" Hotch asked. The man who never blinked kept his cool composure but they could see his breaths shorten slightly and the muscles in his neck tense.

"Amy, you know that part where everybody just does what I say without asking questions?"

"Yeah," she managed to get out.

"I want that part, now."

"Not until you tell us who you are," Rossi insisted.

"I'm The Doctor."

"What does that mean?" the C.S.I person asked.

"That's my name, **The DOCTOR**, you may call me **DOCTOR!**"

"That's not a real name," said Emily.

The Doctor ran a finger through his hair, "It's my name."

The Doctor began to pace back and forth, tossing his sonic screwdriver between his hands. When he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see an Angel at the window. It was frozen with its hands about to burst through the window

"Everybody spread out! I want eyes on every window, every door, every vent!"

The rest of the group spread out to cover all of the ways into the room, JJ shrieked when a face stared down at her through the vent shaft.

"Whatever you do, don't look away don't blink, but don't look into their eyes," Amy reminded them.

"How do you guys know these things, they shouldn't even exist!" Reid said.

"Their weeping Angels," The Doctor began, "Creatures from another world, aliens I suppose you would call them."

"I don't believe this," The man from crime scene investigator said, "Aliens?"

"If you're going to try and fool us, at least make it believable."

The Doctor considered rubbing his temples or doing some other action that conveyed frustration and annoyance but thought it better to continue to stare at the window, "If I was aiming for being unbelievable I would have put up a perception filter and come out as a rexicoricofallipatorious but I didn't!"

"What's a rexicoricfallipatori-thingy?" asked JJ.

"Long story."

"He believes that he's telling the truth," Rossi stated suddenly.

All ears to the older Agent, "He isn't exhibiting any of the traits of someone who's lying. He honestly believes everything he's telling us."

"So he's delusional," Hotch said dryly.

"How do you explain what just happened?"

"Some very messed up people in costume!"

"Ahh humans," the Doctor sighed, "So able to rationalize things that they can't explain."

"Dave, if this man has a mental disease, we need to get him out of here. He is certainly not helping us sta-"

"There statues when you see them, with an angelic face so pretty and deceiving. But when you look away, when you blink, when you blink for one second that that slight shift in the pose nags at you but you dismiss it. After all, they're just statues, just art, they can't move. But the moment they turn you back, the moment you relax, you here footsteps. They're fast, so fast, and so patient. So patient you might think you're safe. But you're never safe, you'll never be safe as long as they're there. You fear a criminal? The worst they can do is kill you, believe me a far worse fate awaits you one of the Angels so much as touch you."

There was a gulping sound coming from Morgan's ear piece.

"Garcia!"


End file.
